Unresolved Sexual Tension
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: The WWE Universe votes for John Cena and Randy Orton to take part in the first ever Unresolved Sexual Tension match. AJ is the guest referee and Miz and Josh Mathews are on commentary.


**A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to the lovely HashtagHeel101 because she helped inspire it!**

**We were talking on Twitter Tuesday night and somehow this silly idea of having John and Randy have sex in front of alive audience came up.**

**I am not a Miz fan, but find him hilarious on commentary so I thought it'd add to the ridiculousness if he was commenting on the match.**

**Josh Mathews is just the most adorable thing so I wanted to add him!**

**Enough babbling from me, I hope that all of you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. Trust me, if I owned John and Randy then I would never leave my house!**

* * *

Unresolved Sexual Tension

* * *

"Are you surprised that the WWE Universe voted for this match as our main event, tonight?" Josh Mathews asks his commentary partner, The Miz.

"No! I'm surprised that the guys in the back didn't come up with the idea! I've known Randy and John for years and the sexual tension between them is beyond obvious," Miz comments.

"If you're just now tuning in, this is a very special edition of Monday Night Raw. All of the matches are completely dictated by the WWE Universe and we're not PG tonight. Actually, we're pretty far from it," Josh informs the audience at home.

"70% of our audience voted to see Randy Orton and John Cena in the first ever Unresolved Sexual Tension match. That's a high number. Kind of makes me wonder about the _true_ demographic of our viewers..." Miz says with a raised eyebrow.

"The rules of this match are simple. It ends when both men have climaxed. So I guess technically they both win," Josh Mathews explains.

"Randy is oiled up and ready to go as usual. Guess they won't be needing lube for their match tonight," Miz says with a smirk.

Randy is in the middle of the ring stretching while he waits for John to come out. Cena's music hits and for the first time in a while,_ most_ of the crowd is actually pretty fucking excited. A collective gasp can be heard when John emerges. John is not clad in his usual hat, t-shirt and jorts. He's shirtless and wearing the skimpiest pair of neon pink shorts; very reminiscent of his early days in WWE.

"Only John Cena would have 'Rise Above Cancer' printed on his ass while he's getting ready to have sex in front of the world," Miz states with a shake of his head.

"I think it's rather noble of him," Josh defends John's wardrobe choice.

Randy can't help but let out a low whistle when John sticks his ass out as he enters the ring. Everyone on planet earth knows that John Cena has a huge ass, but that doesn't stop everyone from drooling at the sight of it in the tight pink fabric. The whole arena is quiet, so when AJ Lee's music hits, it sounds especially loud and annoying.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to ruin this match. I just want to be the referee for it!" AJ announces as she skips down the ramp.

"Not sure why a match with no rules needs a referee, but it's great to see AJ regardless," Josh remarks.

Miz stares at his commentary partner. "We're getting ready to see two _guys _have sex right in front of us and you're questioning why there's a sexy half dressed woman out here, Josh? Really? I mean, really?"

AJ signals for the bell and the crowd erupts into boisterous cheers. Randy makes the first move by placing his hands on John's lower back and bringing Cena's body closer to his. Randy stands a few inches above John, but otherwise, all of their body parts are perfectly lined up. Both of their hearts are beating chaotically and they're just staring into each other's eyes.

"Looks like they're sizing each other up," Josh observes.

Randy backs John into one of the turnbuckles and quickly attacks his mouth. It's not sweet or romantic; it's harsh and rough. Cena groans when Randy nips at his bottom lip and slips his tongue inside. Randy's hands immediately make their way to John's ass and both of them moan at the sensation. Cena's ass is the perfect mix of soft and muscular and Randy can't get enough.

"The Viper is taking control of this match early," Josh notes.

"Are you really surprised by that? I mean there's nothing about Randy Orton that screams submissive," Miz gives his opinion.

John and Randy have moved to the center of the ring and Cena is working on pulling down Randy's trunks. The audience yells in excitement when Randy's trunks fall to his ankles. Randy isn't completely hard yet, but everyone can see that he's definitely well endowed. John's mouth waters automatically at the sight of a completely nude Randy Orton.

"Wow. I think that Randy's name should officially be changed to Anaconda considering the size of his―"

Miz cuts Josh off. "Whoa! You're officially making this whole situation _uncomfortable_!"

"So you're saying that you're comfortable watching Cena drop to his knees and―"

Miz interrupts him again. "No! But hearing you compliment a man on the size of his cock is just weird!"

"We're getting paid to do commentary. Not sure what you expect us to talk about," Josh makes a good point.

John is currently kneeling in front of Randy. It's not exactly a foreign position considering all of the matches that they've had together, but this is the first time that Randy's cock has been right in front of him. Cena runs his hand down Orton's perfect abs to collect some of the oil. He wraps his now moist hand around Randy's erect cock.

"Stop fucking teasing, Cena!" Randy demands.

John grins, showing off his dimples before he takes his time stroking Randy from base to tip. Orton makes an annoyed sound that's probably supposed to sound threatening, but it just turns Cena on. Randy grows impatient quickly and he places his hand on the back of John's neck; forcing Cena to take his cock into his mouth.

Miz laughs. "The WWE Universe is yelling 'Cena sucks', but they mean it literally this time."

John coughs as he nearly gags on Randy's thick dick. He relaxes his mouth so that he can comfortably breathe and suck Orton's cock at the same time. Randy has received blowjobs from a number of people, but no one has come _close_ to deep throating him like John is attempting to. When Randy's dick hits the back of John's throat, everyone is extremely impressed.

"We all know that John Cena is a man of many talents. He wrestles, raps, and acts. I think we can add fellatio on to the list of things that he's gifted at," Josh Mathews compliments.

Miz scoffs. "Fellatio, really? I thought that we weren't PG tonight. No one that's actually old enough to know what that word means says it!"

The face of the WWE currently has his face buried in Randy Orton's crotch. Orton is leaning against the ropes and one of his hands is massaging John's bobbing head. Cena has a big mouth and for the first time, Randy is actually enjoying it. Cena is licking every inch of Randy's cock as if his job depends on it. The obscene bulge in the front of John's pink shorts has not escaped anyone's attention.

"You're so fucking hard, Cena. If I knew that you were such a damn cock slut, I would have had you on your knees years ago," Randy taunts between grunts.

John rolls his eyes, but continues massaging the sensitive underside of Randy's dick with his tongue. Cena takes one of his big hands and cups Orton's completely smooth balls. He tugs on them and Randy jerks at the sudden, unexpected pleasurable stimulation. John's jaw aches a little from being stretched so wide so he switches his hand to Randy's cock and his mouth to his balls. Cena loves the feel of Randy's big and full sac in his mouth.

John looks right into Randy's eyes. "Gonna blow a big load for me?"

"Fuck, don't fucking look at me like that," Randy tells him.

"Don't want to cum while staring at my pretty eyes?" Cena replies.

"Shut the fuck up," Randy petulantly retorts.

Randy closes his eyes because despite the fact that John is making him feel good, it's still John fucking Cena sucking him off! Randy has been with guys before, hell he's even enjoyed it, but it's different with Cena. John turns him on more than anyone (including his soon to be ex-wife) ever has and he makes Randy question his sexuality. John Cena affects Orton in ways that he shouldn't and Randy loathes it.

Randy is pulled out of his thoughts when he doesn't feel John's warmth anymore. He opens his eyes and he sees that Cena is standing up now. John teasingly rubs his large hand over the hard on that his shorts are barely concealing. Fuck what Ziggler says, John is the _real_ show off. He knows how he affects people and he loves the attention he receives.

"Miz, you've been awfully quiet," Josh mentions.

Miz discreetly wipes the drool from his mouth. "Oh, um... have I?"

"You aren't getting turned on, are you?" Josh questions after glancing at his colleague's lap.

"What? Of course not!" Miz vehemently denies.

John is standing in the center of the ring and his eyes are closed as he rubs his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. His hand continues its journey down to his abs and Cena loves the feel of his hard muscles and soft skin. He's so hard that it's almost painful, but he wants to take his time. John wants to give everyone a show that they'll never forget.

Cena slips his hand inside of his shorts and he moans beautifully at the brief contact. His fingers are sticky because he's already leaking so much pre-cum. John brings his wet hand to his lips and he groans at the taste of himself. Cena is reaching for the waistband of his shorts when he suddenly feels Randy's arms wrap around his waist.

Randy licks John's neck before placing his mouth by his ear. "You're fucking killing me, Cena."

"Take my shorts off, I want you to touch me," John whispers, but it practically echos in the arena.

Randy quickly removes the skin tight fabric from John's body. The capacity crowd goes wild when Cena's flawless naked body is finally revealed. Randy's dick may be impressive, but John's is a fucking _work of art_. Long, thick, and perfectly proportioned to the rest of his body. John's breath hitches when one of Randy's calloused hands rubs his abs and the other one caresses his cock.

John is glad that Randy is supporting him because his legs feel like Jell-O. Cena has never felt so much ecstasy from another person's hand before. Randy's kissing and lightly biting the sensitive area behind his ear and it's almost too much to handle. There are thousands of people watching them, but John tunes everybody but Randy out.

"I can't wait to fuck your sweet ass," Randy says in a deep tone.

John bites his lip. "And why exactly do _you_ get to top?"

"You mean other than the fact that your ass is the same size as Nicki Minaj's? I'm taller," Randy argues.

"Well, you're already lubed up, I just have to stick it in. Besides, I'm older," Cena counters.

"The 10 time WWE champion makes a strong argument," Josh agrees.

Miz shakes his head. "I disagree. Cena has the better ass, so he has to bottom. Those are the rules of gay sex."

"And how exactly do you know this?" Josh Mathews wonders out loud.

"I just do, ok. Don't question me, Josh!" Miz answers with his arms crossed.

"There's a very simple way to settle this argument. There's a beautiful, pint sized woman wearing a tiny referee shirt right in front of us. Why don't we let her decide?" John proposes.

Randy turns toward her. "Ok. What do you think, AJ?"

She places her hand on her chin. "I honestly wouldn't mind seeing either of you top. But, I'm going to side with Randy."

"Damn right!" Randy cheers triumphantly.

"There is _one_ condition though," AJ warns.

"What is it?" Randy wants to know.

"You have to rim him first," AJ replies with a bright smile.

"Wow! What a bombshell that the GM of Raw just dropped!" Josh exclaims.

Miz's eyes grow wide. "He's not going to do it. There's no fucking way that Randy wants to fuck John _that_ much. I will bet my next paycheck that Randy Orton will refuse to stick his tongue in another man's ass!"

Randy is in shock. "You want me to do _what_?"

"I want you to stick that tongue that you're always teasing us with during your matches into John's ass. I can show you how it's done if you don't know how," AJ says as she licks her lips at the thought.

Randy always knew that AJ was a bit crazy, but he didn't peg her for being such a pervert! He opens his mouth to give her an answer when the crowd starts a rowdy "Eat his ass!" chant. John looks at Randy expectantly and so does the Raw GM. Randy sighs and runs his hands through what little hair that he has. Fucking another guy is one thing, but rimming...

"I'll do it," Randy mumbles.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" John antagonizes him.

"I said that I'll fucking do it," Randy repeats.

The crowd cheers loudly and AJ smiles victoriously. He takes a deep breath because he's still feeling a little unsure about it. When Randy turns his attention back to Cena, John is laying on the mat with his ass sticking up, shaking it slightly. Orton's dick twitches at the sight and he has to suppress a moan. Randy positions himself behind John and he places a gentle kiss to how lower back; Cena shivers at the surprisingly tender gesture.

"Stop stalling," John tells him after Randy rains kisses all over his back.

"Do you want your ass eaten or not? Shut the fuck up, Cena!" Randy snaps.

Randy's hands are quivering as he finally parts John's ass cheeks. Cena groans in anticipation. Randy's really not sure what he's doing, but he tentatively licks from crack to perineum. John whimpers in pleasure so Randy repeats his actions. Randy is pleasantly surprised that Cena's ass doesn't taste like, well _ass_. Feeling a little more adventurous, Randy places his whole mouth over the small pink hole and slowly slides his tongue inside.

"Shit! Do that again!" John demands.

"I absolutely can't believe what I am witnessing! One of WWE's toughest superstars is currently devouring the ass of one of his biggest rivals! It's like a train wreck. I can't stop watching!" Miz explains in complete awe.

John's hands are clenched into tight fists as Randy continues to worships his ass. Randy's tongue is exploring Cena from the inside out. Randy experiments with quick licks and also with long, drawn out ones. John responds enthusiastically to all of it. There's a puddle of pre-cum forming on the mat from Cena's cock and Randy swipes his fingers through it.

"I'm going to prep you and then I'm going to fuck your brains out," Randy murmurs very softly so only John can hear.

"Just hurry up!" John rushes him.

Randy inserts both of his slick fingers deeply inside of John and he hisses at the sudden intrusion. Randy is normally a pretty considerate lover, but he's too turned on to really take his time prepping John. Cena quickly adjusts to the large fingers stretching him. John can sense Randy's impatience, so he gives him the go ahead.

"Turn over," Randy requests.

John raises an eyebrow in confusion, but he does as he's told. Cena gets comfortable on his back and spreads his legs so that Randy can fit in between them. Randy gives his dick a quick stroke before entering Cena. It takes all of Orton's strength to not shove the rest of his cock inside of John all at once. John lets out a pleased sound and it turns everyone on.

The arena is mostly quiet, the only sounds that can be heard are the hot noises falling from John's lips and the obvious sounds of masturbation from the members of the WWE Universe. Josh and Miz are _supposed_ to be doing commentary for the fans watching at home, but they're having difficulty talking and fapping at the same time.

Miz has unsuccessfully tried to act like a completely heterosexual male throughout the broadcast. Realizing this, he just shrugs his shoulders and continues to play with his cock as he watches the two gorgeous men fuck in the ring. Josh is moaning unabashedly at the perfect scene unfolding right before his very eyes.

"Ah, shit, Randy! Fuck me!" John screams.

Cena wraps his legs around Randy's back, causing Randy to go even deeper. John is so tight around his cock and it's driving The Viper crazy. Cena's handsome face is contorted in ecstasy and as cliche as it may be, Randy has never seen anything more beautiful. John is kind and sweet, but he's also extremely strong and powerful. It's an ego boost knowing that a guy who can bench 500 plus pounds can come apart so easily because of Randy.

"Damn it, John! What the fuck are you doing to me?" Randy asks rhetorically in a very quiet tone.

What started out as a quick way to resolve the tension between John and Randy has turned into more, something deeper and _complex_. Something that neither man completely understands. Cena looks down and the sight of Randy's tan cock rapidly plunging in and out of him is making John so damn hot. When his cock brushes against John's prostate, Cena cries out at the intense feeling.

"God, Randy! Don't stop, _please_!" John begs.

If Randy wasn't experiencing the best pleasure of his life, he would have made fun of John for being so damn polite during sex. Both of them are sweating profusely and panting hard. John's hand makes its way toward his cock for some extra stimulation, but Randy immediately slaps it away. When Cena cums, it's going to be because of _Randy_, not anything else.

Randy holds both of John's wrists together. "You're not allowed to touch yourself. You'll cum when I say and just from my dick."

Randy's demanding tone only turns John on more. Cena is pretty sure that Randy's hand prints will be indented on his hips for days because of his almost painful grip. Randy picks up the pace of his thrusts and John's eyes roll into the back of his head. Both superstars wish that they could last longer, but it's just not going to happen.

"Tell me that you're as close as I am," Randy states desperately.

Cena nods. "Yes. I'm so fucking close."

Randy's muscles relax at John's words. Randy was tense and worried that he was going to embarrass himself for not lasting as long as he normally does. Randy and John's eyes are locked on each other, they watch all of the emotions that play on each other's faces. John looks away first. Cena's muscular arms are tightly draped around Randy's neck and his eyes close at the mind numbing pleasure of his orgasm.

Watching John come completely undone makes Randy cum almost immediately. John is in utter bliss and Randy collapses on top of him from exhaustion. The members of the audience give them a standing ovation (well all of the ones that aren't still engaging in self-pleasure). AJ and the 2 men that were actually supposed to be talking during the match are also out of breath from reaching their peak.

"Well, we certainly hope that all of our viewers enjoyed this very special edition of Monday Night Raw!" Josh comments as he fixes his clothes.

"Tonight's episode certainly lived up to its name," Miz says winking at the camera.

* * *

**A/N: I normally prefer to write John as a top, but this story begged for him to be a bottom.**

**This was fun to write and it was obviously not meant to be taken seriously, LOL.**

**I don't like Miz much, but I can definitely admit that Sassy Miz is entertaining!**

**Looking forward to hear all of your thoughts! **


End file.
